


Autumn

by Bunsandpups



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsandpups/pseuds/Bunsandpups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dragonborn returns home to celebrate a beautiful autumn day. Drabble fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn

         The wood elf breathed deeply, enjoying the crisp air. It was rare for Skyrim to have a season other than winter, but this was one of the glorious warmer days. She had decided to spend the time with her pack. It had been forever since she’d truly lodged with the Companions, and she missed them. They were her home away from home for most of her life in Skyrim, and going back on such a wonderful day felt right.

         “I’m home,” she cried into the hall. Most of them were awake, but she could tell the initiates were sleeping in. No matter; the sounds and smells of food being prepared would wake them in no time.

         Farkas, her husband, wrapped an arm around her waist. “It’s good to see you again, dear,” he said as he nuzzled his head into her neck. She hummed in appreciation and leaned into the embrace. She wanted him to stay with his brother when she wasn’t around; she was more worried for him than she would ever really let on.

         Vilkas and Aela came up to the two, surrounding the Dragonborn in a warm embrace. “It’s been too long, sister,” Aela said. The elf nodded, smiling a little.

         “Indeed it has. And even longer still since we ran. But that can wait for another day; today, we feast!” While the Companions had no official leader, they mostly went off of what the Dragonborn had to say. And, while none of them liked the idea of turning soft, refusing a chance to relax and catch up as a family would have been rude.

         The four of them ventured outside, hauling in the baskets of fresh food. It wasn’t a secret that the Dragonborn had money, or that she was prone to spending it on lavish gifts. For this, they were all grateful. While they did not starve, it was certainly not the best food money could buy.

         More and more of the companions filtered into the kitchens to help cook—and steal the occasional morsel—as the day went on. Even the elf’s children were there, laughing and singing songs as they pounded dough for pies and chopped vegetables. The mirth in the kitchen was uplifting for the elf. So much of her life was devoted to killing, righting and creating wrongs, that it was often easy to forget the joy of life. _What a beautiful first day of Autumn_ , she thought as she watched everyone. _I hope my life can always be like this, some day_.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece for the Spoopy Art Challenge going around on Tumblr! I couldn't resist the idea of a cute werewolf gathering as the night lengthens. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
